big_brother_virtualfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 11: Season of the Fans
To go Home, go to: Home 'BIG BROTHER 11: SEASON OF THE FANS' Introduction 16 knowledgeable fans of Big Brother entered the new Big Brother House as the new Houseguests. This season went back to the Regular Version after a hiatus of 4 seasons. Each week there was a HoH, (new) Have-Nots, 3 Nominees, PoV, PoV Ceremony, and Live Eviction. There were 4 Pandora's Boxes and 2 Returning Houseguests. At the end there were the 7 Jury Members and they all voted for the winner. The New House was decorated to a theme of Retro Modern. The New Eye was (moving from in to out) white, light gray, and dark gray. New Changes #Have-Nots: Each week the public will vote for 3 Houseguests that they want to be Have-Nots. These 3 Houseguests will move into the Have-Not House and have no food, no change of clothes, no beds, no other human interaction besides the 3, but they will all play in the PoV Competition. #PoV Competition: Instead of the whole House or 6 randomly selected Houseguests, the Nominees, the HoH, and the Have-Nots will be the only eligible Houseguests to compete in the PoV Competition. #Nominations: From Week 2 and on, there were 4 Nominations per week to make it fair for when there were the Double Evictions. Important Information *Week 1: #Gillian was a Have-Not, but won PoV, so she moved back into the House a day early. #Peter opened Pandora's box and won the Diamond PoV, which can be used once. *Week 2: #The PoV Competition, the PoV Ceremony, and Eviction took place all on the same night. #Patricia was a Have-Not and also was nominated. #Wyatt was originally nominated and also won the PoV. #Peter used his Diamond PoV to get off the block. *Week 3 #Sky, the HoH, opened Pandora's Box and was able to chose the Have-Nots, PoV, and Nominees with one other Houseguest. They, Sky and Mark, were locked in the Jury House while everyone else thought they walked. But, on Week 4 they were both permanetly up for eviction and could not play for the PoV or HoH. #Owen was nominated and he was a Have-Not. #Since Mark was chosen by Sky for his Pandora's Box, he was unable to vote for eviction. #Lou was a Have-Not, but Mark and Sky awarded him the PoV, so he moved back into the House early. *Week 4 #Mark and Sky were up for eviction permanetly, could not play in the PoV Competition or HoH Competition, and were the only two Have-Nots for that week because of the power they both had last week. #Gillian won the HoH Competition, but it was hijacked by Barbie, who nominated Have-Nots and Houseguests for eviction. #Even though Barbie hijacked Gillian's HoH, hijacks are secret, so she was unable to play in the PoV. Instead, the two other nominees (Mark and Sky could not play) and two random Houseguests played for the PoV. #Rose and Beth were both Have-Nots and Nominees. *Week 5 #Gillian, Beth, and Shelby were both Have-Nots and Nominees. #Yale, the HoH for that week, also won the PoV. *Week 6 #Wyatt walked a day into Week 6 and a day after Mark left the House. #Beth, that week's HoH, opened Pandora's Box, which created an Elimination Competition. It was told that Big Brother created it, but Beth had the choice to do it or not. All Houseguests besides the HoH were basically nominees for that week. The last Houseguest to finish the competition was evicted and after it was over, Beth lost her power of HoH. *Week 7 #Sky won HoH, but it was Hijacked by Patricia, who was evicted Week 6. #Beth was a Have-Not and a Nominee. #The PoV Competition was held live and then immediately after that, the PoV Ceremony was held and then Voting took place. #Week 7 was a Triple Eviction week and once the seond Houseguest was evicted of the night, the new Returning Houseguest re-entered then House. #The Hijacker HoH, Patricia, was able to select someone that was unable to play in the PoV Competition. #Yale was a Have-Not and the PoV holder. *Week 8 #Patricia returned to the House, but it was a secret, so Nominations were set up that the public voted for the Nominees. #Patricia opened Pandora's Box which added an additional Nominee, but since there were only five Houseguests remaining (excluding herself) she was able to evict someone with her single vote. #Because of the Pandora's Box (above), there was no PoV Competition or PoV Ceremony. *Week 9 #Since there were only 5 Houseguests remaining, the HoH could only put up 3 Houseguests for eviction. #Technically, Week 9 was the last week; everyday after Week 9 ended (Week 10) there would be an HoH Competition, Nominations, PoV Competition and Ceremony, and Eviction. Everyday after Week 9 until the winner was crowned was considered a week. *Week 10 #Since there were only 4 Houseguests remaining, the HoH could only put up 2 Houseguests for eviction. #The HoH of Week 10, Sky, won both HoH and PoV. Alliances Each alliance was formed as it appears between the 2+ Houseguests. If the word "to" is in one of the bullets, the alliance no longer exists. The first week says when it was created and the second is when it dissolved (ex. Week 1 to Week 2). Bolded Alliances are the alliances that still exist in the House. Unbolded alliances are the alliances that do not still exist in the House because one of the members was evicted or it did not last. Unbolded members are the members that were not part of the alliance anymore. The week number next to a member's name means the name that they joined (if bolded) or left the alliance (if unbolded). *Week 1 to Week 5 - Shelby, Yale, Mark, and Beth *Week 1 to Week 7 - Carla and Lou *Week 1 to Week 3 - Patricia and Owen *Week 2 to Week 12 - Peter (Week 10), Sky, Barbie (Week 3), Mark (Week 5), and Yale (Week 6) *Week 2 to Week 2 - Patricia and Greg *Week 2 to Week 5 - Sky, Beth (Week 3), Mark (Week 5), and Gillian *Week 2 to Week 3 - Carla and Owen (Relationship) *Week 5 to Week 6 - Carla and Wyatt (Relationship) *Week 5 to Week 7 - Shelby, Patricia (Week 6), and Lou *Week 6 to Week 7 - Carla and Shelby Weekly Results Orange - HoH Green - Have-Nots Blue - Nominees Purple - PoV Red - Evicted Pink - Walked (J) - Jury Member (_th Place) - Place the Houseguest was in before they returned to the game Yellow - Winner Silver - Runner-Up *Week 1 Twist - The Public have voted for the first HoH and that Houseguest will be told of this upon entering the House. *Week 3 Twist - See Important Information > Week 3 > First Bullet Point and Double Eviction Week *Week 4 Twist - Hijacker *Week 6 Twist - Elimination Competition *Week 7 Twist - Hijacker, Triple Eviction Week, and HoH gets to pick someone that cannot compete in the PoV Competition *Week 8 Twist - One Eliminated Houseguest returns to the House by the publics vote Eviction Results *Week 1 Betty was evicted by a vote of 9-3-0. Shelby received 3 votes to evict and Carla received 0 votes to evict. *Week 2 Greg was evicted by a vote of 6-3-1-0. Barbie received 3 votes to evict, Mark recieved 1 vote to evict, and Patricia recieved 0 votes to evict. *Week 3 (Double Eviction) Barbie and Owen were evicted by a vote of 3-3-1-1. Shelby and Wyatt both received 1 vote to evict. *Week 4 Rose was evicted by a vote of 3-2-1-1. Beth received 2 votes to evict and both Mark and Sky received 1 vote to evict. *Week 5 Mark was evicted by a vote of 5-1-0-0. Shelby received 1 vote to evict and both Gillian and Beth received 0 votes to evict. *Week 6 Patricia was evicted because she was the last one to complete the Elimination Competition. Wyatt walked before the Elimination Competition took place. *Week 7 (Triple Eviction) 'Carla, Shelby, and Gillian were evicted by a vote of 1-1-1-0. Beth received 0 votes to evict. *Week 8 Lou was evicted by a vote of 1-0-0-0-0. Beth, Sky, Yale, and Peter all recevied 0 votes to evict. *Week 9 Beth was evicted by a vote of 1-0-0. Peter and Patricia both received 0 votes to evict. *Week 10 Peter was evicted by a vote of 1-0. Patricia received 0 votes to evict. *Week 11 Patricia was evicted by a vote of 1-0. Yale received 0 votes to evict. *Week 12 '(FINAL) Sky was the winner of Big Brother 11: Season of the Fans by a vote of 5-2. Yale was the Runner-Up by a vote of 2-5.